sonic and tails
by XOXOThunderCloudsXOXO
Summary: in chapter 1 cream become too mad at amy and becomes a villan. tails and sonic find 3 out of 21 emeralds. chapter 2 they must rescue amy sand boom amy from cream. chapter 3 eggman kidnaps the group. chapter 4 they find all of the emeralds remind cream of who she really is. and they defeat eggman.
1. 4 Sonics, 4 Tails, and 28 emeralds

4 Sonics, 4 Tails, and 28 emeralds

In sonic boom. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles went to the main series to stop boom Eggman and modern Eggman. Amy and Sticks stayed in Sonic Boom. 1 in a half hours later, a portal shows outside. Then they jump in. in seaside hill, they find modern Amy and modern Cream. Sticks and Cream meet each other, and start a friendly realationship. But Boom Amy accidently tells modern cream that no one could be a better friend than Sticks. Mad, Cream runs at 600000 miles per hour, blasting in speed highway and raids modern Amy's house. And pushes her out of the window in anger.

Meanwhile, modern and classic Tails are able to track down Shadow and the eggbutts, I MEAN EGGMANS! The 4 confront Shadow who is about to kill them with the chaos blast. But Boom Sonic and Tails saved them. Modern Sonic then defeats Shadow with boost.

Cream who got a little too mad with Amy, had troble breathing and modern Tails what's wrong with her. " I got mad with Amy " she yelled in a deep and evil voice. " But it will never happen again because I'm going to join eggman's side! She jumped out of the window and laughed crazily. " Okay" said Tails, " but you can't beat us." He then ran off saying," that girl has issues."

Boom Knuckles and modern Knuckles were kidnaped by eggman. But the 3 Tails saved them as Rouge watches them and runs off. They then carry knuckles to safety.

Finally the Sonics encounter crazy Cream, which is now on " Team eggman". They fight and defeat her . The classic Sonic and Tails find their first three emeralds in rooftop run. While the 3 moderns ran in Green Forest. Then they find their sonic x selves, which means that there are 4 Sonics, 4 Tails, And 28 chaos emeralds.


	2. Saving Amy

Saving Amy

Amy and Sticks are on the run. To make sure that Amy is there, since Cream said she wanted to kill every Amy she saw, she inspects the island. Sticks tells her to hide in the bushes, but is kidnaped with all of the Amys. Cream then says" in order to make sure that there isn't another Amy on the island, I will blow it up'', with sticks barely escaping herself, she contacts boom Sonic.

"Sonic, Amy has been kidnapped, you have to save her , NOW!" She yells. Sonic then boosts off to save her, but the knuckles are a little too lazy. Because off their goofy acts, the Knuckles are one again kidnapped by eggman. So the Tails once again have to save the knuckles. Rouge contacts Shadow and advizes him to defeat knuckles this time, but mistakenly fights tails, only to be knocked off the roof by the fox with only one tail whip from him.

" I never thought I had to use this again" said Tails before he took out his cyclone mech. He then unlocks the door for Sonic. The classics find all of their emeralds while the rest have 4. The rest also fight eggman but however before this, shadow battles them and puts Amy in jail. During this battle, the blast gun knocks the whole team out, thanks to the knuckles. Then they are kidnapped.


	3. escape from the gun truck

Escape from the gun truck

Since the whole team was captured, however, Tails was able to build something that opened up the cages, Sonic then skateboards in the streets of central city. Eggman also rehires the gun truck to flatten sonic. But sonic finally out of the city, both boom and modern sonic found all their emeralds. So then their chase by the gun truck was resumed. Shadow, once again defeated by sonic, was found by Rouge. Who wanted to give shadow more advise.

She asked him, but Shadow yells"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" startling her and moves to Sonic and Tails side. Shadow then walks as he crys. But vector and charmy, who were watching, ran off laughing.

Throughout the adventure, they were chased by the gun truck. Gaining up the corage, the 4 Sonics and Tails fought and Defeated the gun truck for once and for all. Sticks, who was finally awaken by boom Amy said" hi! I like miles prower. Complently freaking out her friend. Who lost her memory ever since she saw tails for the first time.

The gun commader decided it's about time to stop their evil ways. Sonic, whom who made it to eggmans new volcano lair and fights cream once more and went in the lab and destroyed "burnbot" which set on the alarm and later, explodes. But sonic escapes in time. Amy then tells both modern and boom Tails that Sticks likes them. Which makes them freak out and faint. Sticks then kisses them both. Making the whole lair flood in barf. Blaze and Silver are kidnapped due to the Knuckles lazy acts. Meaning that the friends must save them.


	4. super sonic

Super Sonic

Boom Amy and both Tails are still freaked out about what sticks said. Just as soon as Sonic opens the door, a whole ocean-load of barf ( which tails ended up doing due to sticks' statement) and waves into town. The Knuckles then finally wake up to stop their lazy acts, only to discover that they were kidnapped just before they woke up.

Meanwhile, all of the chaos emeralds are found and collected by sonic and tails. Sonic fights Eggman, Tails and Knuckles fight the " death egg" and the rest try to remind cream of who she really is. Even Rouge helps. The death egg is defeated for once and for all. Tails got Cream's mom, Vanilla, which somehow, reminded her of who she really is.

Shadow ( still crying) now gets stuck and trapped in the eggmoble. Super sonic and all of his friends defeat eggman. Once again, the portal ( which Amy and Sticks saw earler in the story), appers once again. Everyone says goodbye to each other and go home to their era. Espio is finally awoken by Charmy.

THE END.


End file.
